


Winter's Wake Up

by InimitableBiscuit



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Cracky Smut, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Body, WinterFalcon - Freeform, also sharing Sam, at the beginning, can be construed as a small element of, dubcon, mindscapes for communication purposes, smutty crack, what happens in Wakanda stays in Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InimitableBiscuit/pseuds/InimitableBiscuit
Summary: Winter wakes up in the Asset to discover they are dicking down on Bucky's boyfriend.That guy that Winter has been mooning over since they all met him (No I haven't Bucky,shut up!)





	Winter's Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> I would apologise but I'm not sorry.

They've been living in Wakanda for a few months now when Bucky suddenly throws control of the Asset to Winter. Winter takes a moment to familiarise himself with the body again. It has been a couple of days since he last had control and he _had_ been having a nap at the back of their shared mindscape while Bucky was on a date with Wilson. He hadn’t even bothered to stay awake to watch the good bit this time. 

Huh. 

The Asset seems to be naked and kneeling (usually bad), warm (good), their dick is wrapped in something tube-like, hot, wet, tight (good, good, so so good), their single hand is holding onto something hard and soft and warm. 

Winter is startled into opening their eyes by a sudden voice right in front of them. 

"Goddammit Barnes, what's the hold up?" 

Now they can see, Winter recognises the strong brown back that comes into focus as Wilson, designation Falcon. _Sam_ floats the voice of Barnes across their mindscape. 

"Сэм" repeats Winter out loud, the word slow with confusion and thickly Russian. 

The other man stops trying to rock himself back onto the Asset's hard dick and drops his head down onto the pillow below. 

"Figures" comes the mumble from the pillow. 

Winter is perplexed. He moves his hand so that he can start gently withdrawing from _Sam's_ body but Wilson reaches back and returns Winter's hand to his smooth, muscular hip. 

"Keep going if you like. Barnes was supposed to ask you _before_ he switched out" 

Winter stares at Sam, he would very much like. He has been so envious of Bucky's developing relationship with Wilson. For the past six months his showers have mostly involved vigorously thinking about this very thing. _Asshole_ he sends across the mindscape, only receiving Bucky’s distant cackles in return. 

He is amazed that Sam is still patiently waiting, dick in his ass, face turned on the pillow so that he can look up at Winter with such an expression of serene fondness that Winter has to close the Asset’s eyes again before rolling his hips against Sam’s ass. The sinuous motion pulls an unearthly sound from Sam so Winter smiles and repeats it slowly again and again. The sensations in his body surprisingly pleasing. He opens their eyes so that he can revel in the sight of the beautiful man coming apart beneath him. Their grunts and the amazing sounds from Sam spur him on. “Please Winter” and “harder” and “Fuck, don’t stop” all combine to almost overwhelm him but he manages to pause. Draping himself gently over Sam’s back, hand still against that pretty brown hip, he whispers into the other man’s ear. 

“Not stopping, just gotta change position” 

Slowly, ever so slowly Winter pulls out ignoring Sam’s whine. He dumps Bucky’s used condom and grabs a fresh one from the box on the bedside table. He takes the opportunity to add more lube before gently pushing Sam to the side enough to sit the Asset comfortably against the head of the bed. Once he’s settled he smiles down at Sam. 

“Can I get my first kiss now?” he asks, deeply accented voice heavy with desire. 

Sam blinks and nods, so spaced out he cannot seem to move or speak. Winter gently pulls him upwards until they are almost chest to chest. 

“Straddle me” Winter says and Sam does as instructed suddenly finding himself eye to eye with Winter while the Asset’s erection twitches wetly against his stretched and empty ass. Winter smiles at Sam’s fucked out expression then leans forward to capture the bitten, swollen lips. It is heady and sweet, their mouth moving gently together until Sam makes an urgent noise. He brings his hands up – one on the Asset’s shoulder to steady himself, the other to cradle Winter’s jaw while Sam sits slowly back onto their dick still kissing. Winter releases a punched out breath into Sam’s mouth. Sam smiles into the next kiss, pushing firmly down onto Winter until he is fully seated on their lap. 

“Next time we’re gon’ hafta start this way cuz my legs are D.O.N.E” he says, flopping dramatically across Winter’s chest. He immediately squeaks embarrassingly as Winter wraps him in his arm and somehow manages to both spin and flip them in one smooth motion so that they are lying across the bed with Sam underneath still miraculously connected. 

Sam is left clutching onto the Asset with all four limbs as Winter begins fucking him in earnest. Sam’s prostate is taking the third battering of the night and he is so on edge right now. The little grunts Winter lets out (so different to Bucky’s potty mouth) suggest that he is about to lose it too. Sam lets go of the Asset with one hand and begins to stroke himself, his ass twitching around the beautiful dick belonging to the men he loves. 

“Winter, Winter, Winter” he chants, rocking his hips up in time to meet Winter’s brutal thrusts until suddenly he is coming hard between them. The spasms that run up his passage set off Winter’s own orgasm and he tenses with a cut off shout before flopping over Sam, breathing hard. 

Sam chuckles joyously as he kisses Winter’s hair. He carefully rolls them onto their sides before taking Winter’s face in his hand again. 

“C’mere” he says, pulling him into a series of gentle kisses. 

They lie like that until Winter is soft enough to withdraw completely. He disposes of the condom then goes to find a wash cloth in the ensuite. On his return he gently cleans Sam’s torso as the man lies there placidly in his post-coital haze. Winter feel that he could get used to this and then his face drops as he remembers this was only a loan from Barnes’ life. Sam notices and holds out a hand. 

“Winter” he says “You aren’t gonna start hiding from me again are you?” Winter frowns at him uncomprehendingly. Sam sighs and sits up. He pats the bed next to himself and raises his eyebrows at Winter until the man sits down. 

“Okay” he starts “You might not get this but I love Barnes and I love you. I know Barnes loves me and I think you like me at least a little. So please, for all our sakes, will you be my boyfriend?” 

Winter stares at Sam in shock. He’d never understood the term ‘poleaxed’ before but here it is, this is what it feels like. Barnes perks up to give his two cents worth from across the mindscape _Come on. I know how you feel about him. Also, that, just now? Super. Hot. I gotta watch that kind of thing more often._

Winter is still a wreck, unable to communicate verbally or in his head. Bucky can’t shut up though _Come **on** pal, he’s honorable, trustworthy, superhot and into both of us_. 

Winter supposes that he can’t argue with that given the recent evidence. He nods to Barnes, returning to the outside world and the man patiently waiting. 

“Okay” he says out loud, turning to look Sam int the eye. 

“Okay?” queries Sam. 

Winter nods determinedly and reaches over to squeeze Sam’s hand with his own. With Barnes doing a victory dance in their mindscape, Winter allows himself to believe everything will be okay. 


End file.
